


Ballet Of Anger

by Dad_Energy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is sad, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dad_Energy/pseuds/Dad_Energy
Summary: Beauregard has a nightmare
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 36





	Ballet Of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is technically a WIP but I felt like posting it since I haven’t written in a while and I was bored

Punches flying faster than anything she had ever seen. The bodies dancing to a violent song that reeked of pain and suffering. To Beau this was her dream a place for her to finally be free. Screw her Dad she has so much pent up energy and she just needs to move. 

This violent cacophony of bodies and sweat with some untapped grace and elegance. Beau finally gathered up the courage she always lacked in front of her father. She ripped off her cloak and sprinted towards freedom forward unto her where she always dreamed of being. Then her running slowed the feel of heavy dress skirts around her legs. Beau felt herself almost trip from the feeling. She felt something shifting her out of this fantasy. A fantasy cause she can never escape the hell her father called home. The nights of her banging on her door making as much noise as possible just so her father might notice her. 

The knowledge that no part of her is good the utter defeat of admitting that all she is bad. Beau finally opened her eyes expecting to see the white walls with indents from her punches. However she wakes up to a shock of blue and a call of her name. She takes notice of her surroundings and realized she must have fallen off her bed during the night. 

“Hey, Jess why are you? You know so close to my face.” Beau said as she gestured at the teiflings face which was a hair away from hers. 

“You fell.” Jester said as if it was the only logical explanation. “Ok Jess.” She muttered The two adventurers started into each other’s faces. 

Beau weirdly felt calmer as if the sheer insanity of Jesters reactions was enough to stave off the nightmare of her Fathers living hell. As she thought harder she felt a laugh building throughout her body. The moment she let the laugh go she couldn’t stop until she was red faced and gasping for breath. 

Finally once Beau caught her breath she looked up and saw Jester staring at her like she was some sort of precious mineral. “Jess, are you okay?” Beau said in a gentle tone in fear of scaring the love off of Jesters face. 

“Oh, I’m fine Beau...uh..I just..haven’t seen you laugh like that in a long time.” Jester said mumbling until she found her groove and message. Beau was shocked but the simplicity made her feel warm and happy inside her chest. Somehow she had managed to fall in love with the sweetest ray of light. But she would never admit it so that Jester would never have to suffer with her. 

“Love you Jess”


End file.
